One More Year!
by cutesicles
Summary: Massie and the Pretty Committee have finally reached their final year of high school. Dylan moved to LA with her mom. Claire moved with her family back to Florida. Massie's with Derrington, Alicia's with Josh Hotz and Kristen's with Dempsey Soloman.
1. Back of Book

**Massie Block: **Back with Derrick Harrington. FINALLY! They're so in love and secretly engaged. Eh. Ma. _Gawd_! What will this power couple do to _show_ their love for each other?

**Alicia Rivera: **Still with Josh Hotz but the spark just hasn't been there. Will she come to realize that she wants someone else or just put up and shut up? After all, Josh treats her like an alpha and he's super hawt.

**Kristen Gregory: **Dating Dempsey but nothing seems to be _too_ serious. What will she do when someone comes to declare his undying love for her?

**Dylan Marvil: **Moved to Los Angeles with her mom. _****NOT IN STORY****_

**Claire Lyons: **Family moved back to Kissimmee. Away from Cam. Away from her best friends. What's a girl to do?** _**NOT IN STORY**_**

These girls are so over cliques and childish drama. They've found themselves some _high school_ drama. All of this plus they're on the prom committee which is sure to brings lots of stress.  
Be along for the ride to see how these girls handle the ups and downs of senior year.

**_Enjoy!_**


	2. One More Year!

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Sunday, September 5th

5:30 P.M.

"Leesh, can you hold on for a quick sec?" Massie Block set her new iPhone GX down and adjusted the Pucci scarf on her Massie-quin. It wore a coral Black Halo pleated camisole, a Chloe bubble mini with brown Ralph Lauren braided rope sandals with a dark purple scarf.

"Alright, I'm back." She declared.

"Mass, can you buh-lieve it?" Alicia Rivera screamed into the phone. "We're in our last year of high school! Hasta la vista OCD High!"

"Not quite. We still have to get through the year first. Then we can celebrate." Massie reminded Alicia. "What are you wearing tomorrow? Remember: First day back as a senior. Make. An. Impression!"

"An oversized Yves Saint Laurent blouse with a black high-waisted pencil skirt from Ralph. Oh, and my new red Miu Miu suede booties."

"Sounds like a nine-point-six but I'll have to see it to be sure." Massie contemplated.

"Thanks Mass. What are _you_ wearing?"

"I'm not too positive yet but for now it seems like a coral pleated cami, a Chloe bubble mini with brown Ralph sandals and a dark purple Pucci scarf. But knowing myself as well as I do, I'll probably be changing it pretty soon."

"Ten! You'll look ah-dorable I'm sure."

_Massie! It's supper-time._ A voice said into the intercom on Massie's wall.

"Hey Leesh? I have to go. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure. Bye, Mass!"

"Later."

* * * * *

Massie stood in front of her Massie-quin. The outfit was a definite ten. But for the first day of school? Not quite. It needed something extra. Massie speed-strutted to her walk-in closet. She had just came home from a huge girls weekend with her mom, Kendra, in New York City. She had so much new clo- _Aha!_ Massie thought. She pulled a dark magenta Dolce and Gabbana velvet blazer down from a hanger. "Perfect." She said to herself.

Now the outfit was perfect. "What do you think Bean?" Massie looked at her black pug for an answer.

_Woof!_

"You like it?"

_Woof!_

"That's good. So do I. Now we can get some rest."


	3. Carpool

Block Estate

Dining Room

Monday, September 6th

7:30 A.M.

"Honey, we're so proud of you! A senior already; I can't believe it." Kendra Block, Massie's mom, choked out. She was so emotional about things like this.

"Keep it hype there, mom." Massie snorted. "Oh, by the way, I'm going to Derrick's after school today."

"No you aren't." William, Massie's dad, chimed in.

"Funny, funny. Please, Dad? Don't make me laugh." Massie sarcastically said, "Well, that's my cue. I'll talk to you later!"

Massie hopped up from her stool and grabbed her purse. "Bye Bean!" She blew a kiss to Bean and did a quick outfit-check in the floor-length mirror at the door. "Perfect." As she opened the door, she remembered the new Glossip Girl was in. Massie ripped open the box to see what today's flavor was. The gloss was white with black flecks. _Oreo cookie, _Massie thought. She read the label and it read _Salt N' Pepper_. Gross.

Massie pressed the car starter button on her key ring. Her white-chocolate colored Escalade obediently started. It was a gift from her parents for her sixteenth birthday. Even though Massie dearly missed Isaac – he'd been driving her around for _so_ long! – it felt great to have her own set of wheels. Each girl took a turn being the carpool driver.

Massie: Monday

Kristen: Tuesday

Alicia: Wednesday

Dylan: Thursday

And for Friday, whoever volunteered. Claire's car was old and rusty therefore the PC didn't want to arrive to school in _that_. Ew!

_But now things are different_, Massie thought. How could she forget to revise their carpool schedule? Claire had gone back to Kissimmee with her family and Dylan moved to Los Angeles with her mom. _Hmmm. _

She pulled up to Alicia's house. She waited for two minutes before Leesh finally came out the front door.

"Hey!" Leesh said.

"Hi. I was thinking. Who's going to take Thursday now? You know, since Dyl's gone."

"I'll do it. No biggie." Alicia mumbled. She ah-vbiously missed Dylan a lot.

After a few minutes of silence, they pulled up to Kristen's house. Ever since her dad got that big business deal, her family has been living the life Kristen's always faked. They even bought her a BMW. Kristen was wearing a silver open V-back tank from 7 For All Mankind with black Elizabeth and James short-shorts with Jimmy Choo leopard print flats. _Nine-point-sev-uhn. _Massie dubbed it. Even though they weren't dependant on the rating system anymore, it was still used occasionally and for Massie, old habits die hard.

"Kris, you're looking mighty good today." Alicia said, "You excited?"

"Of course! One year left. So glad it won't be so stressful now that I don't have a scholarship to keep up with. But I still want to do good, you know? I've already sent a couple of applications to a couple of university's. Do you think it's too soon? Ehmagawd. It was too soon, wasn't it? Have you two applied yet? What if—"

"Kristen! Stop it. The first day of school has hardly started and you're already way too stressed. Save this all for like, a month or two." Massie shouted. Shouting was the only way to get Kristen to shut her trap when she got like this. Besides, why the hell was she so stressed anyways? It's not like she _has_ to get perfect grades anymore. She just has to do well, which she ahb-viously would. This was Kristen we are talking about.

"Ehmagawd, Massie. We're almost there. OCD High School! Senior Class! EHMAGAWD!!!" Alicia squealed. They finally pulled into the OCD student parking lot. Massie parked in the spot she had marked with a sign and purple glittery writing:

_RESERVED FOR:_

_MASSIE BLOCK_

"Ready girls? Look fierce. Pull a Tyra."

"Can we pull a Beyonce, puh-lease? Tyra has cellulite." Alicia asked.

"Cellulite, schmellulite. Tyra embraces it. Plus, Beyonce was pretending to be "Fierce"; Tyra's the definition of it." Massie declared. "Oh and remember, I can't drive you home tonight. I'm going to Derrick's, kay?" _Deep breath._ "Ready girls?" _Another deep breathe. _"Let's go!"


End file.
